


it's not science unless you write it down

by missMHO



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, and there's fanart, fluff actually, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has an unconventional way of checking the strength of Bucky's brand new arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not science unless you write it down

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [это не считается наукой, если ты не делаешь записей](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231004) by [Heidel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel)



> [This photo](http://37.media.tumblr.com/270b848d115d52f438394283ded88f52/tumblr_myw6qeZcQr1qewlwuo1_500.jpg) is entirely to blame.
> 
> Not beta'd.

"It looks okay," Tony murmurs, checking for the last time if the construction is only _absolutely perfect_. "What am I even saying, of course it's okay,  it’s better than okay, it’s _bitchin’_ , I made it."

Bucky snorts but only when Tony straightens from hovering over his arm and puts away the tools, the soldier lifts it and checks the mobility, bends the wrist, clenches and unclenches his hand a few times. Only when he looks up at Tony and sees him grinning, he realizes he’s smiling as well. It’s the first arm that Tony made for him that’s entirely and thoroughly his own work and Bucky feels as if he’s actually lighter (and not only because the arm physically is). It’s like one more thread connecting him to his tormentors is cut.

Bucky stands up, swings his arm a few times, checking how broader movements feel.

“Good, it’s works perfectly, doesn’t it?” Tony points out but there’s a sparkle in his eyes that the soldier has learned to recognise as a ‘mad idea incoming’. “So let’s check the strength now.” And before Bucky has a chance to ask to elaborate, Tony is right there next to him, puts his hands on the soldier’s shoulders for leverage and _jumps_ , putting his legs around Bucky’s waist. Only thanks to Bucky’s superhuman reflexes he actually manages to catch him and prevent them both from painfully tumbling to the floor. Instead of this not-so-appealing scenario, he finds himself with an armful of giggling mad inventor.

“It works!” he exclaims, obviously proud of himself (the arm _and the test_ ).

“You’re _insane_ ,” Bucky huffs out but he can’t suppress a smile. He smiles quite a lot lately thanks to Tony.

“You’ve already known it before you first sucked my dick, babe, and that didn’t stop you,” Tony replies, actually _getting comfortable_ in his position on Bucky’s arm.

“You’re such a romantic,” Bucky sighs. “You can come down now, your _test_ gave positive results, I’d say, don’t you have to write it down or something, Mr Genius Inventor?”

In response, Tony nuzzles his neck. “I like it here.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Bucky says but he doesn’t let go. Tony only murmurs something intelligible and kisses the soldier’s neck.

“You’re turned on by this, aren’t you?” Bucky asks in an amused tone. “That I can hold you with only one arm? The arm that you made for me?”

The inventor only wriggles slightly as his answer and Bucky feels Tony’s growing erection against his hip. The soldier snorts but starts walking towards their bedroom, still carrying Tony in one arm. The inventor groans into the crook of his neck, not hiding his appreciation at the soldier’s strength.

Bucky can certainly work with that.

 

* * *

* * *

 

                                                                                       

The amazing sketch is by my best friend Adda!

Shower her with love on her [art tumblr](http://adda-makes-art.tumblr.com/post/85846066164/so-my-hand-slipped-and-this-happened-small-sketch) / [private tumblr](http://addatheripper.tumblr.com/) / [deviantArt ](http://adrienne-the-ripper.deviantart.com/)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I'm on [tumblr](http://missmho.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/hoodedmiho) if anyone wants to fangirl over Seb Stan's eyelashes. ;>


End file.
